Silver Linings
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Marathon AU. Kara is a marathon runner and Lean is an A&E doctor. This is the prologue to my Supercorp fanfic "Running Home to You", giving you more details of how Lena and Kara meet, Kara's journey of recovery, and how the two get together. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: First Meet

It's a typical day.

Kara Danvers is having her typical morning run with her sister.

Everything's normal until they see a little girl stepping onto the road, wanting to get her ball back

Everything's normal until they see a car speeding towards that little girl.

Everything's normal until Kara sprints forward to grab the girl out of the car's way.

"Kara!" Alex screams her sister's name, rushing towards them to make sure both Kara and the little girl are okay.

The little girl's fine, other than being shaken up by the accident.

But Kara seems not. She's pale, face clouded with pain.

"Kara? You okay?" Alex asked with huge concern, sensing her sister's pained expression.

"No" Kara's hands move to clutch her left knee.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Kara"

"My knee, it hurts. Something's wrong with my knee" Kara is confused. Something must have gone wrong when she land on the ground with the girl.

"Okay. Stay still, I'm gonna call an ambulance" Alex keeps one hand on Kara's shoulder, uses another hand to call for help.

There's is so much pain. And Kara's scared.

What if she can't run anymore?

What if she can't use her legs anymore?

What if she can't even walk anymore?

She can't lose her legs. She's a runner, a marathon runner. She can't afford to lose her legs.

The thoughts make Kara panics and the pain seems to be more and more intense.

The ride to the hospital is blurry. Kara knows the paramedics are around her, and she knows Alex is comforting her. She recognizes all the things happening, but it's just blurred by tears in her eyes, and the pain, confusion and fear in her heart.

Until she is admitted into the A&E.

Until she sees the doctor who is going to treating her.

"Miss Danvers? I'm Dr. Lena Luthor, I'll be taking care of you while you're in the A&E." A soft yet confident voice breaks through the mist clouding Kara's head.

Kara looks up from her teary eyes to the young doctor. Lena's also at Kara's age, looking so gorgeous and dedicated.

There's one tiny moment that Kara seems to forget her pain. And she has to admit that she is falling for the doctor already, despite the circumstances.

"Can you tell me where does it hurt?" Lena asks while going through the report by the paramedics.

"My left knee. It hurts" Kara tries to make her voice sound less trembling, tries not to brust into tears.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay Kar. I'm gonna go call mom and Maggie and call in sick. You hang in here tight okay?" Alex swipes some of Kara's blonde locks out of her sweaty face. Knowing that she has to leave Kara's side while the young doctor checking her up, Alex drop a kiss on top of Kara's head before heading out the quarter.

"Is it okay if I call you Kara?" Lena asks softly, comfortingly.

Kara manages to nod.

"Okay Kara, let's find out what's wrong" Lena proceeds to check Kara's injured knee, as well as other possible injuries, while ordering a nurse to arrange a X-ray checkup.

The results turns out to be a patellar fracture. And luckily, according to Lena, Kara's broken kneecap is not out of place so there is no need of surgical treatments.

Both Alex ans Kara are relieved upon getting this news.

However, it still left Kara frustrated that she will need to put on a knee brace for at least 6-8 weeks, no weight bearing. Physiotherapy is also prescribed.

"Hey you will be okay" Lena says with a soothing tone, realizing there are tears reforming in Kara's bright blue eyes. She has to admit that she founds herself having some feelings towards the blonde.

"Yeah? Will I?" Kara's tone is filled with disbelief.

It hurts Lena to see Kara so devastated. She wants nothing but to stay by the blonde and confort her. But she's got work to do.

"How about this? I'll come by later at the end of my shift to check on you. And maybe we can hang out a bit? I would really like to know more about you, Kara."

Lena's sweet confident voice catches Kara's attention. But she's still in a haze that she can't process much of what Lena had just said.

Sensing Kara's shocked state, Lena decides not to tell Kara the arrangements of her following moments in the hospital.

So she turns to Alex, who is sitting by the bed, stroking Kara's free hand with her thumb, and explains to her briefly that someone will come by later to get Kara the brace before moving her into the room she's staying, and a physiotherapist will also come by to give them details of the recovery plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Sapphire and Emerald

Author Note:

I know this is kinda short, but I also really think that the chapter ends here perfectly. I promise you guys I will be updating the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading my story!

* * *

When Lena steps into the hospital room, Kara is sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the knee brace she's wearing.

And the sight makes Lena's heart aches.

"Knock knock" Announcing her entrance by making the knocking sound, Lena hopes to lighten the mood of Kara.

"You came" Kara looks up from her knee, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I like to keep my promises" Lena offers the blonde a smile.

Lena is no longer in her white coat, but a button up flannel and a pair of jeans.

Simple, yet mesmerizing. Kara can't help but stare at this beautiful brunette standing in front of her.

"Thank you" Kara whispers, bowing her head again. She doesn't even know she's longing for companion until this moment, until Lena is here.

Maggie, Alex's wife, arrived after Kara had settled in the room, with an obviously worried expression on her face.

The couple stayed for a few hours, showering Kara with love and care.

Alex wants nothing but to stay with Kara, Maggie too. But Kara insists that they should go eat something and head home. And they can come back later that night with some of her stuff.

Kara thought she want to be alone when she urged her sisters to go.

"How are you feeling?" Lena sits down at a chair beside the bed, taking up the empty space left by Alex and Maggie.

Kara's head is still bowed, showing Lena a side view of her face.

She's pale, and again, this makes Lena's heart aches.

"The pain meds have kicked in" Kara says blankly. The physical pain has been relived, thanks to the medication, but not the mental ones.

"Hey, it will be okay." Lena hesitated before placing her hand on Kara's.

The moment Lena's hand touches hers, Kara can feel a slight sense of electric spark sent through her.

It makes Kara looks up to face Lena.

And their eyes meet.

Blue and green.

And the world seems to stop, everything fading away.

There's that pain, that fear, that confusion in Kara's sapphire eyes, making Lena wants to take the blonde into her own arms.

There's that faith, that hope, that light in Lena's emerald eyes, making Kara starts to feel like it's possible for things to get better.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

Author Note:

Here's another chapter! I know this is also short and I apologize for it. I promise I will try to write longer next chapter. :")

* * *

"So..." Lena breaks the silence, which is surprisingly comfortable, after the two staring at each other for a while.

"Yeah?"

"Are you an athlete or something?" Lena asks, remembering how scared and devastated Kara was.

"I'm a runner, a marathon runner." Kara answers, her tone trembling slightly.

"I know the brace seems scary and the recovery road will not be easy" Lena pauses, giving Kara a squeeze on her hand before continuing. "But I know for sure that you will be fine eventually. You are tough Kara, I can see that in your eyes."

"I'm so so scared, you know?" Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to cry. She don't want to feel any weaker than she is feeling already.

Lena doesn't reply, sensing that Kara needs to get the words off her chest. But she keeps her hand steady and firm on Kara's, providing support.

"I have been running since... I don't know, like forever. I love running so much, and I'm so lucky, being able to make it my career. But when I saw that little girl this morning, I wasn't thinking. I just want to save her. I had to save her. She's out there on the road grabbing her ball and there's a car coming. I couldn't... But how could I know I'll end up here? Even if I knew, how could I not save her? I..." Kara trails off, can't hold her tears by bay anymore.

Lena wants to reach up and wipe away Kara's streaming tears so badly, but she stops herself by stroking the back Kara's hand with her thumb instead.

This is the moment Lena decides that she will be by Kara's side throughout her coming journey of recovery.

"Do you trust me?" Lena asks suddenly, quietly. It's almost a whisper, but Kara catches it anyway.

Kara, to her own and Lena's surprise, nods without hesitating at all.

"Then I can tell you that you will run again in few months time. And I promise, you will have me by your side the whole time" Lena's tone is certain, and sincere.

"You will be with me? The whole time?"

"Yes Kara, I will"

"Why?"

"Because I like you Kara"

"You know what? I like you too Lena. Thank you"

"Anything for you, anything"

Lena doesn't realize how much love is in her words.

Kara doesn't realize how much trust is in her words.

None of them realize they are already falling head over heels for each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Slowly

Since their talk in Kara's hospital room, the two had grown so much closer and became best friends.

Lena will come and hang out with Kara both before and after her shift.

And Kara is secretly looking forward to Lena coming into her room everyday.

And today is the day Kara being discharged.

Although Kara is excited to get out of this boring room, she's a bit upset because this means she can't see Lena everyday anymore.

"Hey Kara, you ready to go?" Maggie comes into her room, bringing in a wheel chair along with a pair of crutches.

Kara's condition is stable enough to get discharged, but weight bearing is still banned.

Her heart drops to her stomach seeing the wheel chair. She knows the fact that she can't walk is only temporary , but she still can't help but feel bad.

"Alex is downstairs doing the paperwork and she will join us in a moment" Maggie says with her attention on setting the chair for Kara, not noticing Kara's silence.

"Hey Kara, I heard you are going home today" Lena says while walking into the room, not knowing Maggie's also present.

"Lena!" Kara's can't hide her excitement in her tone.

"Oh hi Doctor Luthor" Maggie smirks at Kara's reaction of seeing Lena.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you" Lena apologize promtly, embarrassed.

The awkward silence lingers in the room for a few seconds until Maggie got a phone call from work.

"You know what, I have to take this. So why don't you let Doctor Luthor help you into the chair?" Maggie says to Kara with a wink before walking out of the room.

"Come on Kara" Lena feels more relaxed being left alone with Kara. And she can tell Kara feels the same way too.

She holds out a hand to help Kara sit up at the edge of the bed.

Kara's takes the hand with a soft, sad smile, really shaken by the concept of being in a wheelchair.

"Hey, look at me Kara" Lena squeezes Kara's cool hand and kneels down in front of her.

Kara lifts her eyes up to meet Lena's.

In Kara's eyes, Lena sees the pain, the fear, and the helplessness.

In Lena's eyes, Kara sees the fairh, the trust, and the encouragement.

"Remember I told you that I'll be with you this whole time, that I have faith in you?"

Kara nods and blushes. Lena's hand touching hers has caused butterflies in her stomach.

"I mean it, with my heart" Lena now takes both of Kara's hands into hers.

"And you mean it when you say you like me?"

"Yes Kara, I like you a lot. More than just a friend, more than a best friend"

Kara is flattered, and she's glad that her feelings for Lena is mutual. Yet, she feels ashamed of herslef right now.

"Me too Lena. But look at me, look at this place I'm in right now..." Letting go of Lena's hands and gesturing towards her legs, Kara let out a frustrated groan.

"I know sweetie. How about we take things slow? Like baby steps? Along you recovery?" Lena can't help but let the pet name slips.

"Yeah? You will wait for me?" The uncertainty is heavy in Kara's tone.

"Yes Kara, I will"

"Seems that Kara has found the one for her" Maggie says to Alex, who came up with the finished discharge papers as Maggie finished the call.

The two has stood by the door for a while, not wanting to disrupt this intimate conversation between the two.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will get where we are eventually" Wrapping around her wife from behind, Alex agrees with Maggie.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mother Always Knows

Author Note:

New chapter! Finally! I know it's been so long since my last update of this story and I'm sorry! My muse had left me and I'm all occupied by schoolwork. Anyway, I know this may be short, but still please enjoy!

Eliza wanted nothing more than flying to National City and be with Kara the moment Alex called her about the accident. But Alex insisted that she couldn't do anything with Kara still in the hospital and suggested that she should wait till Kara's discharged so Eliza can take care of her while Alex and Maggie have to work.

And now here she is, standing outside of her younger daughter's apartment door, knocking.

"Lena can you get the door please?" Eliza hears Kara's voice through the door and wonders who is Lena.

"Sure Kar, you stay where you are"

The door opens, revealing a raven hair girl Eliza never seen before.

"Hello, I believe you're here to see Kara?" Lena asks, smiling a bit. She feels the need of giving this woman a good impression.

"Yes, I'm Eliza Danvers, Kara's mom" Eliza replies with a polite smile. She's still wondering who this girl is, but somehow she can feel the importance of this girl to Kara.

"Please come in Mrs. Danvers" Lena says while stepping aside to let Eliza in the apartment.

"Kara darling, how are you feeling?" Eliza places her bag on a bar stool before heading to the couch where Kara's lying with her feet propped up.

"Mom! Why are you here?" Sitting up a bit, Kara asks, clearly surprised.

"If not for Alexandra, I would have flown down here the day you got hurt" Eliza says with a slight sense of disapproving in her tone.

"Mom... don't blame Alex. I didn't even let Alex and Maggie stay with me too long at the hospital" Kara defends for Alex, knowing her mother is not happy about her sister's decision.

There is a brief moment of silence before Lena breaks it.

"Kara, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lena is actually one hundred percent reluctant to leave.

"Lena you don't have to" Kara is also reluctant for Lena to leave.

"No sweetie, it's almost time for my shift"

Kara sticks her bottom lip out and pout.

"Don't Kara" Lena shakes her head fondly at the pout which she has no resistance.

"But it's not the time yet" Kara says, still pouting.

"I know but your mom's here, so I should go" Lena leans down to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara's ear, not noticing how intimate the actions is in Eliza's eyes.

"Okay...Text me when your shift's over?" Kara reaches out her arms, asking for a hug.

"You have my words" Lena says, leaning in for the hug.

Kara lingers in the hug for a moment, inhaling Lena's scent.

"Bye darling, be good and don't move that foot of yours too much okay?" Lena pulls back from the hug, immediately missing the contact.

"Yes Doctor" Kara responds with a wink.

"Let me walk you out" says Eliza, ready to get up from Kara's side.

"It's okay Mrs. Danvers, you can stay with Kara" Lena again puts up the polite smile.

"So, who is this Lena?" Eliza asks directly after Lena's left.

"Mom... You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" Kara groans, blushing slightly.

"A mother always knows" Eliza says, smiling sweetly at her younger daughter.

"Lena's the first one who treated me at the hospital and she came to check in on me after I got admitted. We chatted and kinda became best friends afterwards. She comes over sometimes before her shift so we can hang out. I would like to hang out with her somewhere else, but you know, now I'm kinda stuck here." Kara ends her rambling with a chuckle. She clearly enjoys spending her time with Lena.

"I see. Looks like the accident brings you a best friend" Eliza states, but she can sense they're more than just friends.

Well, a mother always knows.


	6. Chapter 6: The Night Before

Author note:

Hey humans! I know it has been a long time since I last updated this fic. Sorry for that! Anyway please enjoy this and the next chapter will be about Kara's first physiotherapy session. So please keep looking forward!

* * *

Weeks past and Kara is beginning her physiotherapy sessions tomorrow.

She's nervous.

"You will be just fine, little Danvers" Maggie draws comforting circles onto Kara's shoulder.

They have finished dinner and Kara is currently sandwiching between her two big sisters.

Eliza had flown back to Midvale a few days ago, being needed in her lab. Not that she doesn't love seeing her mother, but Kara's kinda getting tired of Eliza fussing over her and she knows Eliza thinks she should be starting physiotherapy sooner.

"You sure you don't need us there tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"No you two go to work, I'll be fine" Kara refuses her sister's offer.

"Of course she will be fine. She's got her Lena" Maggie teases with a smirk on her face.

"What? No- Lena- she's not mine" Kara's face reddened while she slurs to deny.

"Seriously Kara, you gotta ask her out" Alex nudges Kara with her shoulder.

"Not you too Alex"

"What? Did you ever see the way you two look at each other?"

Kara blushes harder. She has to admit her feelings towards Lena are just getting stronger and stronger. But she can't do this right now, she has not yet recovered enough. She wants to be better for Lena.

"I can tell your feelings are mutual, trust me" Maggie says, earning an echo from Alex.

"I know but... Just not now" Kara lowers her head, staring blankly at the knee brace.

"Hey, look at me Kar" Alex untangles herself from the cuddling pile to kneel in front of Kara.

The uncertainty, the fear in Kara's eyes is so obvious that makes Alex's heart aches for her baby sister.

"You will be just fine, up and running in a few months. We will be here with you okay? So will Lena. She promised, didn't she?" Alex clutches Kara's cool hands in hers.

Kara nods, her mind drifting to the day of her discharge, to the words Lena said to her, that she will be wait for her and be there for her the whole time.

Later that night, when Alex and Maggie leave her apartment after making sure she got what she needs and is well settled onto her bed, Kara reaches for her phone.

There is suddenly this strong urge to check in with Lena that Kara couldn't resist. She struggles between calling Lena or texting her.

Checking the time on her phone, she decides to text Lena, not wanting to risk disturbing her best friend.

To Lena❤

Hey! How's your day?

Lena's reply comes in almost instantly.

To Kara❤

It's fine. Nothing big during the shift, thankfully. Tired tho

To Lena❤

Oh am I disturbing you?

I'm sorry if I am

I just wanna check in

Kara sends three texts within a minute nervously, hoping that she didn't cause any disturbance to Lena.

To Kara❤

No sweetie, you didn't

I was bored before you texted

How are you? You starting physio tmr right?

Kara lets out a relieved sigh before replying.

To Lena❤

Alex and Maggie just left for the night

I'm nervous tbh

To Kara❤

No need to be nervous Kar

I will be there with you

It's gonna be okay, I promise

Kara's eyes starts to fill with tears and she wants to hear Lena's voice right now.

To Lena❤

Can I call?

Kara doesn't get an reply from Lena. Instead, she gets a call.

"Hey Kara" Lena's tender voice comes through the phone and into Kara's ear.

"Hey..." Kara greets Lena, voice trembling slightly with her effort to keep her tears by bay.

"Kar? You alright?" Lena catches the unsteadiness in Kara's tone.

Kara is full-on crying now, unable to hold it back anymore.

"Oh Kara, what's happening to you?" Lena is worried.

"Lena..."

"I'm here sweetie. Do you want me to come over?"

"No... It's late" Kara says with sniffles after a moment.

"You sure?"

"Just... Just stay with me for a little more?" Kara almost pleads.

"Of course, as long as you need me" Lena reassures her best friend. She wants nothing more than holding Kara in her arms right now.

"I'm sorry" Kara says out of the blue after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"You don't have to apologize Kara. It's because of tomorrow right?"

"I know this is stupid-" Kara is cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"No Kara, this is not stupid. You have every right to be nervous or scared" Lena again reassures Kara, voice firm yet gentle.

"What if I can't walk again? What if things aren't going well?" Kara is filled with uncertainties and fears.

"Shush you, it will be okay. I will be there with you, remember? No matter what" Lena promises again, with her heart.

"Not matter what" Kara whispers back, closing her eyes with peace in her heart. At least she's not that scared anymore.

"You will be just fine. I know it from the beginning"

"Thank you Lena. Stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Sure, sleep tight sweetie"

Later, when Kara falls asleep, there's a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: First Step

Author Note:

I am sorry it took me so so long to make an update of this fic, just that my muse didn't wanna work on this for some time :P I try to make this chapter longer as a compensation, so please enjoy! I will try my best to update more frequently!

* * *

The next morning, Lena shows up at Kara's apartment with a box of donuts. She lets herself in with the spare key Kara gave her a few weeks before.

"Who is it?" Kara's voice comes from the bathroom, muffled.

"It's Lena! I come bearing donuts!" Lena announces, placing the box onto the kitchen counter.

Moments later, Kara emerges with her crutches in hoodie and sweats, hair tied up into a messy ponytail.

"Hey Lee" Kara's heart swells with warmth as she greets her best friends with a faint smile.

"Hey Kar" Lena waits at the counter for Kara to join her instead of going up to help Kara, knowing her friend would like to do things herself.

"You don't have to come, we can meet at the hospital" Kara says once she sits down beside Lena.

"I want to. And I think donuts will just be the perfect breakfast for a day like this"

Lena had decided to come over after their call last night, wanting to check on Kara and be with her.

Kara knows Lena's worry about her, she did sound desperate in last night's call. And she appreciates Lena's thoughtfulness so much.

When they share the donuts and talk about causal things, Kara can feel the domesticity settles into her bones and she likes it. She looks at Lena, who has some icing on her cheek, and reaches out absent-mindedly to wipe it away with her thumb.

Lena freezes when Kara's hand touches her face, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Sorry- I just- there's icing" Kara blushes and removes her hand from Lena's face the second she feels the doctor freezes.

But Lena catches Kara's hand with her own, placing it back on her cheek.

"It's okay, I like it. I like this" Lena says, also blushing, with a determined tone.

Kara tears up a bit upon Lena's words. She knows what Lena means by "it" and "this".

"Me too, Lee. Me too"

If not for Kara holding her crutches, Lena would like it very much to hold Kara's hand on they way to the hospital. She can see Kara's knuckles turn white with the force she's gripping the crutches.

She can see Kara's hands shaking, now they're sitting in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Hey" Lena starts softly, hand hovering above Kara's.

Kara lifts her shaking hands and captures Lena's warm one between her palms. She looks up and shoots Lena a tight smile.

"It's gonna be alright. I will be here no matter what" Lena places her free hand on top of Kara's and gives it a squeeze.

"No matter what" Kara whispers, repeating the promise Lena had made to her from the first day.

After some checkups, the doctor approves Kara's recovery progress and give her the permission to start physiotherapy.

Kara is happy, she really is, but at the same time she's scared. She must have shown her fear on her face as Lena squeezes her hand while waiting for the therapist.

"You okay Kar?" Lena asks. Kara's palm is clammy against her own.

"Yeah, just..." Kara has lost her words, she doesn't know how to feel right now.

"Nervous?" Lena supplies softly, hand still holding Kara's slightly shaking one.

Kara nods blankly.

Lena sighs, she hopes there can be more for her to do to take away Kara's nervousness and unease. But all she can do now it to be there with her.

When Kara places her left foot onto the floor and stands on both feet for the first time in weeks, she has tears pricking her eyes. It hurts, her muscles burning, her bones aching.

Kara almost collapses onto the floor with the overwhelming pain but Lena's there, catching her at the split second before she hits the floor.

"Easy Kara" Lena helps Kara stand up straight and settles her back onto the chair.

"Why? What-" Tears flow down Kara's pale cheek while she slurs to ask.

"It's normal Miss Danvers, don't worry. This is the first time you put weight on your left foot in weeks, your muscles is weakened by the lack of use over the weeks. You're still healing. That's why you are here." The therapist soothes.

Kara nods, taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

Lena pats Kara's lap before backing away, leaving space for the therapist to work on some muscle exercise with Kara.

By the end of the session, Kara is sweaty and exhausted. She stands with the support of Lena, legs shaking.

"Try to do those exercise at home everyday but do not overdo it. And with the crutches or other sort of support, you can try to put your left leg down when you stand" the therapist instructs.

"Thank you" Kara breathes out.

"I will see you next week then" the therapist gives the two a warm smile, waving to them while they walk out of the room slowly.

"Come on Kara, let's get you home" Lena says, eyes soft with love and pride.

Kara hops into the shower as soon as she's back in her apartment. Lena decides they should call it an early night and orders take outs as an early dinner.

Kara comes out of the bathroom moments later, dressing in fresh clothes and walks towards Lena slowly with her crutches.

"I have ordered take outs, you can rest after dinner" Lena says, offering Kara a glass of water once she sits down on the couch.

"Thank you Lee" Not only for the food and the water, but also for being here.

Kara doesn't say the last part out loud but Lena understands anyways.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be"

"Let's get you into bed, shall we?" Lena suggests when she notice Kara dozing off on the couch.

Kara nods and stands up, grabbing her crutches, then heads into the bathroom for her nightly routines.

Lena goes into the bedroom to pull off the comforter and fluff the pillows for Kara.

Lena presses a soft kiss onto Kara's forehead after tucking her in.

"Good night Kara"

"Stay" Kara reaches out to grab Lena's hand.

"Kara-"

"Please" Kara pouts.

Lena sighs, she can never say no to this pout of Kara.

"Then let me grab a shower and change?"

Kara nods, releasing Lena's hand.

"Sleep Kar, I won't be long"

Later, when Lena slips into the bed, spooning Kara from behind, she whispers against Kara's shoulder blades

"I am so proud of you, Kar"


	8. Notice

**No Longer Posting Here!**

For my fanfics, please visit my AO3: /users/tiffanytheweirdo/works

Thank you for all your support!


End file.
